Conventionally, the door mirror of an automobile is formed integrally. Such is shown in a door mirror 10 of FIG. 8. The door mirror 10 comprises an attachment member 20 proximate the body of the automobile. The attachment member 20 is formed with a pad 30. A plurality of fasteners (e.g., screws or bolt and nut combinations) 50 are threaded through a plate 40 (which is secured to the body of the automobile) and the attachment member 20 for fastening them together. This finishes the assembly of the door mirror 10 on the automobile.
Another integrally formed door mirror 60 is shown in FIG. 9. The door mirror 60 also comprises an attachment member 70 proximate the body of the automobile. The attachment member 70 has an inner side provided with a buffer element 80. A plurality of fasteners (e.g., screws or bolt and nut combinations) are threaded through the attachment member 70 and the body of the automobile for fastening them together.
However, the above two types of door mirrors are not interchangeable. That is, in a case of a door mirror malfunction, a driver has to buy a door mirror of the same type for replacement. However, such buying for an old automobile is difficult. This often frustrates drivers. Sometimes, interchangeability of door mirrors between two models produced by the same manufacturer is also not feasible. Oftentimes, interchangeability of door mirrors between two automobiles produced by different manufacturers is impossible. Hence, a need exists for an adaptable door mirror which is ready to mount in any automobile.